Parte del grupo
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Supongo que debes saber de las creepypastas ¿no? Entonces lee está historia y puede que te enteres de ciertas cosas que no sabías de ellos, porque te los mostrare de maneras que no te habías imaginado... o quizas sí, ehehe.
1. Aclaraciones y Advertencias

¡Buenos(as) días/noches/tardes queridos lectores! Aquí vengo después de una larga ausencia (ya me reclamaran más tarde y de verdad lo siento) con una historia que esta vez es de algo que todos ustedes, sí, ustedes que se la pasan como yo vagabundeando por la Internet deben conocer ¡Chan, chan,chan! (perdonen los pesimos efectos de sonido pero no tengo más presupuesto XD) ¡Las creepypastas! ¡Muahaha! XD.

Sí estas pequeñas (y no tan pequeñas) historias de terror y lo sobrenatural que rondan por toda la Web son ahora el motivo de mi inspiración, y creanme cuando les digo que me he aficionado a ellas, prueba de ello es que mi reproductor esta saturado con relatos narrados sobre ellas (gracias usuarios de Youtube) que la música que oigo bien podría quedarle perfecta a estos macabros personajes y, claro, que voy a subir 6 capitulos de esta historia de una vez.

¡Pero alto! ¡Paren el carro! Si creen que esto es una historia con sangre por todas partes y uno que otro desmembramiento, bueno, no estan tan equivocados pero bien saben los que me han leído varias veces que hay cuatro cosas que nunca, pero nunca, puedo evitar:

1.-No puedo dejar de hacer historias largas, es decir, en mi vida escribire un drabble.

2.-Nunca puedo evitar al humor y al romance.

3.-Soy una fujoshi empedernida, y siempre lo sere, aunque sea un asco escribiendo lemmons o limmes. Así que esta historia contiene shonen-ai, si no te gusta por favor retirate ahora que puedes (bueno, realmente tienes tiempo pues estos caps todavía no contienen nada de eso, pero que quede conste que estan advertidos).

4.-Siempre he de meter un personaje mío.

Entonces, ya pueden irse preparando para un largo relato que les dejara con un raro regusto a sangre y miel y que bien podría hacerles escupir el trago de esta convinación con una que otra broma o chiste malo que haya por ahí. Ahora aclarare, ya pasaron la barra que dice "PROHIBIDO HOMOFOBICOS" ahora veremos si pasan el listado de parejas, pues siempre hay alguien que no quiere ver a su personaje favorito en los brazos de otro que no sea el que ella (o él en raros casos) eligió, así que aquí estan primero las parejas ligeras, es decir, las que si habra una que otra escena pero no son permanentes o no hay nada confirmado:

-Eyeless JackxBEN Drowned

-Ligerismas, o bien, no tan ligeras insinuaciones de Jane the KillerxLiu

-Ligero ShadowLurkerxZalgo (No sé, simplemente en todas las historias ponen a ShadowLurker como un sirviente cercano a Zalgo y eso me ha dado en que pensar XD)

Ahora las que son permanentes:

-BEN DrownedxJeff the killer (pareja principal)

-MaskyxHoodie

-MaskyxEyelessJackxHoodie (trio mas raro me he inventado XD)

-LiuxEmily Murdered (mi creepypasta)

-Sallyx"Listones" (Listones es una creepypasta de una amiga, pero ella me ha dado luz verde para utilizarla)

-Ticci TobyxClockwork/Clocky

Creo que esas son todas, y si que son un buen, bueno ¿que sep odía esperar con tantas creepypastas rondando por ahí? Lo más probable es que incluso agregue más conforme vaya avanzando la historia, porque siempre estoy leyendo y buscando nuevas creepypastas para leer :D.

Otra cosa es que este fic está clasificado como M más por la violencia y el mal vocabulario que por otra cosa (lo siento mis queridas fujoshis y mis queridos fundashis pero no soy buena escribiendo lemmons -.-U).

Quiero aclarar, aunque suene muy obvio, que ninguna de estas creepypastas me pertenece a excepción de Emily y Listones, cada una de estás fabulosas historias son de sus respectivos autores. Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna duda, un comentario, sugerencia o a lo mejor quiere que utilize una creepypasta suya (pues sé que hay mucho talento no reconocido por ahí) no duden en decirmelo atraves de un comentario.

Eso es todo (explicación más larga me he tirado) ahora sí pueden seguir leyendo y perdonen si los aburrí.

Si quieren conocer a Emily un poco más, les recomiendo ver un par de dibujos que hice en mi cuenta de DeviantArt: darkiwolf. deviantart gallery/ (solo juntenlo por'fa, que la pagina me lo borra no se porque).


	2. Prologo

**_PARTE DEL GRUPO_**

Prologo: Al lector.

Todavía recuerdo como nací, en qué circunstancias, como me sentía… quién estaba a mi lado. Ustedes dirán que es imposible acordarse del momento en que uno nació y tienen razón… lo que pasa es que yo no hablo de mi nacimiento humano, yo… yo ya no soy humana, no en el sentido literal de la palabra, nunca más pero no importa, soy feliz como soy ahora.

Me volví algo más, _él _me volvió algo más, _él _me salvo, ¿quieren saber que me pasó? Jee, los humanos son muy curiosos así que supongo que sí.

Pero te advierto, a ti que estás leyendo esto, que mi historia puede enseñarte aspectos un poco retorcidos de la vida (en más de un sentido) pero no deja de ser algo común, quizás te sorprendas de lo que vas a encontrar aquí pues estoy segura de que conoces a mis compañeros, o a la mayoría de ellos, o al menos sabes lo que de ellos se cuenta.

Porque hasta nosotros que somos las tinieblas tenemos una razón de ser…

Esta historia te gustara, te lo aseguro, a los humanos les gusta lo retorcido y de eso no falta aquí, les gusta pero también aman el extremo opuesto: hasta en lo más sádico debe haber amor… esto no es la excepción, tampoco faltara humor. Pero también sé que hay humanos muy intolerantes, así que quedas advertido: lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Yo odio a los humanos malos e intolerantes, les hago una pequeña visita para charlar amenamente, lo malo es que ninguno soporta mis platicas… tienden a quebrarse y suicidarse antes de que pueda acabar, y si siguen vivos por muy ínfimamente que sea, yo acabo el trabajo, después de todo: _ellos le rompen el corazón a otras personas, y yo les rompo el cuello a ellos._

Y si acaso piensas que te me puedes escapar, pues no, al fin y al cabo, si estás leyendo esto es porque tienes una computadora en casa, mi medio favorito para encontrarte; sino, hay un millón de aparatos electrónicos en este mundo que puedo utilizar… tarde o temprano te atrapare, y entre más tarde en hacerlo más cosas voy a tener que hablar contigo, ehehe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí tienen el prologo, por si acaso mis advertencias no les bastaron X3.


	3. Una nueva adquisición

Cap. 1: Una nueva adquisición

¿Sigues leyendo? Bien, eres curioso, eso me gusta, ehehe. Me recuerdas a mí cuando era humana ¿Tienes también mi edad? Yo tenía 14 cuando morí, bueno, cuando me asesinó… ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? Yo los adoraba, aun siendo una chica, ¿Conoces los creepypasta? Yo me sabía algunos y tenía uno comprobado.

Te contare de que se trata, ¿Te suena el nombre de BEN Drowned? No me mientas, sé que sí, ehehe, él es muy famoso.

Bueno, yo era fan de la franquicia de la que provenía el juego que BEN habita. Básicamente tenía varias consolas exclusivamente para los juegos de "The legend of Zelda", desde el Atari hasta el 3DS iba mi colección, aun ahora conservo la mayoría de los juegos, perdí mis consolas pero nunca perdí el gusto por los videojuegos… creo que me estoy desviando del tema, Aniki tiene razón al decir que soy distraída.

En fin, yo tenía un montón de consolas, MIS consolas, remarco porque no eran regalos, yo las había comprado; trabajaba medio tiempo en un internet- lo que me daba oportunidad de investigar más creepypastas- y ahorrando de a poco era como me las compraba.

Ahora bien, un fin de semana me di una vuelta por un mercado cercano intentando buscar un reemplazo para mi última compra que había sido una total mierda. Hace unas semanas había comprado un cartucho de Majora's Mask después de mucho buscarlo y- después de otro pequeño lío para conseguirle una memory expasion a mi 64- descubrí que el hijo de puta que me lo había vendido me había timado con un juego que no servía.

No pude volver a encontrarlo para hacérselo tragar pero me obsesione con encontrar ese juego; aunque ya tenía un disco especial de Game Cube que lo traía siempre es mejor tener el original.

Al final tuve suerte, oh sí, mucha suerte. Supongo que ya te imaginaras como era el cartucho que encontré ¿no? Sip, era uno sin etiqueta con la palabra Majora escrita en la parte de atrás con simple marcador negro.

En ese momento no lo relacione y me limite a comprarlo. El vendedor actuó normal, no se veía ansioso ni nada por el estilo cuando le pregunte el precio, para él era solo otro negocio.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa me puse a jugar la mar de feliz. Mis padres no estaban. Mejor para mí, así no me tirarían de loca por hablar con Link.

Veras, era tanto mi gusto por el juego que había llegado a enamorarme un poco del protagonista de este- patético lo sé- y solía hablar con él. Lo que más le decía era: "Eso de ser héroe apesta. No te pagan ni un céntimo y tienes que arriesgar tu trasero", luego me reía pensando que si Link pudiera hablar estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Más aquella vez mi felicidad no duro mucho. Después de ver la presentación inicial y acceder a la pantalla de inicio con una sonrisa esta se borró.

¿La causa? De las 3 partidas que se podían hacer ya había una, con el simple nombre de "BEN".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corto lo sé pero a penas vamos empezando, no se preocupen. ¿Que les ha parecido hasta ahora?


	4. Dolor compartido

Cap. 2 Dolor Compartido

¿Hola? Espero no haberte hecho esperar, aunque me gusta mantener el suspenso, ehehe.

Prosiguiendo, sobra decir que me asuste, yo conocía bien la creepypasta de BEN Drowned, era mi favorita de entre todas las que conocía, pero nunca pensé que me vería con ella frente a frente.

Dudé un momento, no sabía si jugar y ver si era verdad o tirar el juego y evitarme un trauma- si no es que una muerte horrible-… ya te dije que soy curiosa, quizás demasiado, además, si todo era cierto yo ya debía estar condenada desde el momento en que puse en marcha el juego, quizás desde que lo compre. Así que decidí jugar.

El juego comenzó desde el principio, es decir con la presentación en la que el Skull Kid embosca a Link y le roba a Epona. Ya una vez que pude controlar al personaje empecé a pensar que quizás solo era una mala broma de alguien que había dejado ese archivo para asustar a algún incauto… bueno, eso habría sido de no ser por un detalle: cuando abrí la partida marcaba que estaba casi completa, en el 3° día con poco menos de una hora para que la Luna le cayera encima y había guardado el juego con una estatua de búho.

Entonces ¿Por qué demonios empezó desde el principio? Bien, podría ser que el juego fuera pirata o una versión beta, y esto solo fuera un bug derivado de ello, pero ¡Rayos! ¡Que ni yo misma me lo creía!

Todo iba normal hasta la parte en la que él Skull Kid te convierte en Deku. En ese instante la imagen del Skull Kid parpadeaba de una manera que se me hacía escalofriante y los textos comenzaban a ser ilegibles.

En la escena en la que Link se vuelve Deku paso algo que me helo: Link seguía siendo humano pero hacía las mismas animaciones que su yo-Deku. Desde ahí supe que todo era verdad, piénsalo, el 64 es una consola más o menos vieja, los cartuchos son puros chips y esas cosas, son mucho más difíciles de manipular que los discos, ¿Qué clase de conocimientos en programación necesitas para hacer un cartucho con esa programación? Más allá de eso ¿Cómo Link podía hacer esas expresiones? Yo que supiera el Link humano no las tiene y mira que conozco los juegos; simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza que alguien se tomara tantas molestias solo para engañar a medio mundo en la Internet.

Aquí hago un alto para explicarte un par de cosas. Quiero que sepas que de verdad había juntado toda la información que podía sobre la creepypasta de "BEN Drowned", había leído todos los archivos que Jadusable había dejado, vi un millón de diferentes versiones de los videos, leí un archivo que supuestamente explicaba que le había pasado a BEN e incluso había visto un video que explicaba cómo se habían hecho los videos de BEN Drowned. Todo esto- aunado a que el mismo Jadusable admitió que se inventó la historia (según él)- debió convencer a mi cerebro de que BEN no existía, y sin embargo todavía seguía siendo mi favorito y el relato me hacía erizarme.

Otra cosa que debes saber es que nunca, **nunca**, le tuve miedo a BEN, el relato me asustaba, no así mismo el personaje, cuando pensaba en BEN me invadía un sentimiento melancólico; la mayoría de versiones decían que había muerto ahogado en un accidente, en lo personal yo creía que lo habían asesinado. BEN asustaba a la gente para compartir su dolor, o eso me parecía, y aun si disfrutaba con ello, yo no lo culparía, yo también querría hacer pagar al mundo por lo que me pasó.

Ahora bien, retomemos. En el instante en que Link dejo de retorcerse y el Skull Kid desapareció la escena se cortó con un flash y la frase "Amanecer de un nuevo día" se dejó ver. Era la escena de cuando regresas por primera vez en el tiempo. El dialogo de Taya se cortó a la mitad siendo reemplazado por un dialogo incoherente, donde incluso las letras estaban al revés.

Eso no fue lo más terrorífico si no que el ángulo de la cámara estaba mal, como si mirara desde dentro de la Torre del Reloj. Conocía esa parte pero eso no evito que intentara buscar otra salida que no fuera entrar en la Torre, mas no la encontré… sin más remedio tuve que entrar, encontrándome dentro al Vendedor de Mascaras felices que simplemente me dijo: "Te has encontrado con un destino terrible ¿no crees?" (He ahí otra cosa que no me explicaba, supuestamente el juego estaba en inglés y ahora estaba en español).

Enseguida la pantalla se tornó blanca y aparecí en el campo de Termina, y no había contador de tiempo, ni barra de vida, era como si hubiera dejado de ser un juego.

Sabía que no podía escapar, así que me dirigí a donde estaban Epona, el Skull Kid, el Vendedor de Máscaras y una Estatua de la Elegía al Vacío.

Cuando estuve cerca de ellos me invadió un miedo terrible, no…no sé cómo explicarlo, es demasiado profundo para explicarlo en palabras, de algún modo ese miedo se debía a algo en particular pero no sabía ubicarlo, lo único que quería era alejarme del mirar fijo del Vendedor de Máscaras y de esa horrorosa estatua. Epona solo estaba ahí y el Skull Kid miraba a la distancia.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo apareció la partitura vacía que sale cuando debes tocar algo, intente tocar la canción del tiempo pero no importo lo que yo tocara lo que apareció fue la Canción de la Curación, enseguida esta sonó al revés y en un volumen ensordecedor, un chillido agudo la acompaño por un instante y cuando se apagó Link ardió en llamas gritando, aunque no solo eran las llamas sino que también sonaba el ruido de cuando te electrocutas… comencé a llorar, había sentido algo, una especie de ardor nada agradable por todo mi cuerpo, se intensifico más al ver todas esas figuras alrededor del cuerpo de Link, cómo si disfrutaran de su dolor.

Esta vez no aparecí en una nueva escena, regrese a la pantalla principal. Estaba temblando y sollozando, me había sentado en el suelo para jugar, con las piernas encogidas y el mando entre ellas; ahora me aferraba al control intentando no colapsar y tenía mi cara medio escondida entre mis rodillas, como si estas me pudieran proteger… más nunca se me ocurrió apagar la consola.

Volví a jugar cuando me había calmado un poco, o al menos eso pensé, pues cuando pulse START se oyó la risa del Vendedor de Máscaras y esto me hizo dar un leve gemido, el mismo que darías si la persona que te acaba de dar una paliza levantara otra vez el puño: uno de absoluto miedo.

Ahora había otro archivo, de nombre "TUTURNO", fue este al que accedí, esperando la nueva pesadilla que me encontraría.

Me encontraba a las afueras del Templo de la Torre de Piedra, en el Valle de Ikana, sin embargo la zona ya no tenía su nombre original sino algo así como Piekhra, realmente solo tuve unos segundos para verlo. Luego de eso me encontré con el menú de ítems abierto y noté que tenía una cámara fotográfica (que es un ítem del Wind Waker no del Majora's Mask) y cuando la abrí había una foto del Vendedor de Máscaras junto con la estatua de la Elegía al Vacío, la borré asustada e inmediatamente después salió una caja de textos con caracteres desordenados y la postura de Link se torció hacia un lado como si estuviera desfigurado.

Al instante siguiente esa maldita estatua estaba detrás de mí, di un grito cuando esto pasó, corrí hacia el túnel que te permite colarte en el Castillo de Ikana, intentando alejarme de ella pero cada pocos pasos aparecía una animación como si hubiera tocado la Elegía al Vacío, hasta que, cuando estaba en el túnel, apareció frente a mí y choque con ella. Otra vez oí un chillido y la escena cambió.

"Amanecer de un nuevo día" volvió a aparecer, ahora estaba en la cima de la Torre del Reloj con el Skull Kid flotando sobre mí. En cuanto lo vi una ira asesina, que nada tenía que ver conmigo, me invadió. Le apunte con el Arco, que ya estaba entre los ítems a utilizar, y tire rápidamente 3 flechas contra él; esto no pareció afectarle, a pesar de que hacía una animación cuando impactaban contra él, pero más se parecía a cuando reía mientras flotaba que a una mueca de dolor, eso solo me hizo enfurecer más.

En eso apareció un texto que decía "Esto no te hace ningún bien, he-he". Mi ira pasó a terror en un instante, me sentí en peligro y, como para confirmarlo, algo alzo en el aire a Link y una vez más ardió en llamas gritando combinado con el sonido de electrocutar. Un flash del Vendedor de Mascaras sonriendo junto con la risa del Skull Kid fue lo que vi antes de que un texto en la pantalla negra apareciera: "Por favor… ayúdame".

A estas alturas estaba aterrada y al borde de la locura. Quería apagar la consola, _lo necesitaba_, pero aquel mensaje me detuvo… si dejaba de jugar dejaría a BEN solo, solo en ese maldito infierno.

-B-BEN- dije con mucho esfuerzo, mi voz casi no se oía pero después de tanto llanto era normal- "N-No es mu-mucho p-pero yo… yo e-estoy aq-aquí, c-co-contigo"- pensé, pues me sentía incapaz de hablar.

Hasta pensar me costaba, mi mente estaba viciada, horrorizada… rota.

Pase directamente a la pantalla de partidas. "TUTURNO" había desaparecido. En su lugar había uno llamado "DROWNED" (AHOGADO) era lo único en inglés que había aparecido, como si se tratara más de un nombre que de una palabra.

Un detalle que cabe resaltar es que "BEN" era el archivo de hasta abajo y ahora era el primero. Le seguía "DROWNED", ambos formaban el nombre del personaje que habitaba el juego. No quería seguir con mis elucubraciones así que entre a la partida de "DROWNED".

Lo primero que vi fue un texto en el fondo negro que decía "No debiste hacer eso". Una vez que desapareció, dejándome con una sensación inquietante, me encontré en la Ciudad Reloj pero en una versión sin habitantes.

Me sentía asustada y sola. Conforme vagaba por el ahora pueblo fantasma esos sentimientos eran reemplazados por una profunda soledad y desesperación, eso se aunaba a la sensación de que algo me perseguía, una presencia malévola… había algo de eso que no podía explicar… lo más que podía decir es que un animal perseguido por cazadores te podía expresar mejor como se siente.

Desesperada por dejar de estar sola corrí a donde la lavandería para intentar ahogarme, al menos así pasaría a otra cosa, mas, nuevamente, mi pensamiento estaba revuelto con un sentimiento que no era mío. Se sentía como si creyera que en esa dirección había esperanza.

Salte al agua en cuanto la vi pero antes de poder tocarla la pantalla se trabó como si estuviera leyendo muchos datos. Se oyó la risa del Vendedor de Máscaras y volvió a aparecer el texto de "No debiste hacer eso".

Repentinamente apareció la animación de Link poniéndose la Máscara Zora, haciéndome pegar un brinco.

Me encontraba en la Playa y a sus orillas se veía a Epona. Me acerque cautelosa, no podía quitarme la máscara, como suponía. La pequeña yegua no paraba de relinchar como si quisiera señalarme algo a la distancia.

Haciendo caso a eso me sumergí, nadando hacia al norte. El mar se veía extraño, más oscuro de lo normal. Nadé hasta que me topé con una última estatua de la Elegía al Vacío. Un nuevo flash del Vendedor de Máscaras me atacó, pero esta vez con su cara enojada y repitiendo "No debiste hacer eso".

Cuando acabó el Link-Zora comenzó a hacer una animación cómo de asfixia, lo cual es imposible puesto que los Zoras respiran bajo el agua. Luego de eso Link murió mientras la Estatua presenciaba su fallecimiento.

Unos últimos textos aparecieron antes de dejarme ir: "No debieron hacer eso…...BEN se siente solo…...".

Comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero no era solo por el miedo… todo eso que había sentido ¿BEN también lo sintió? ¿Eso era lo que él había sentido antes de morir? ¡Qué muerte tan espantosa! ¿Ahora atormentaba a otros mostrándoles su historia hasta matarlos del miedo o volviéndolos locos? ¡Pues bien! ¡El mundo se lo merecía! ¡El mundo era una basura!

-Po-pobre de t-ti BEN- solloce con voz entrecortada- ¡T-Te entiendo! ¡Y-Yo t-tambié-én lo ha-haría!

Las lágrimas no paraban, tenía un profundo dolor plantado en el corazón, mi mente se hallaba confusa y perturbada creo que quizás hubiera cometido una locura de no haber sido por una cosa:

Se supondría que la pantalla de partidas debía estar vacía, ya que yo no hice un expediente propio y me había limitado a jugar la partida de BEN.

Sin embargo, había un archivo totalmente en blanco- lo cual es imposible pues no puedes guardar el archivo solo con tu nombre- como sea, estaba ahí, y creo que fue lo que evito que me volviera loca en ese instante, lo que evito que ese sentimiento de asco por la vida me absorbiera.

El archivo decía simplemente "GRACIAS".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi propia versión de la creepypasta de BEN Drowned, solo acomode las cosas de otra manera agregando detalles aquí y allá. El verdadero credito es de Jadusable, dueño original y unico de la historia, yo solo tome prestado su trabajo sin fines de lucro.


	5. Amistad con mi consola

Cap. 3 Amistad con mi consola

Conserve ese archivo como estaba, sin tocarlo. Por el momento había acabado así que apague la consola, no sin antes decir "Adiós BEN" como despedida aún con la voz temblorosa.

Me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida casi al instante. Estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. No soñé nada, nada de lo que me acordara por lo menos.

Fue mi madre la que me despertó, ya habían vuelto y era hora de la comida.

-¿Qué horas son estas de dormir?- me pregunto con una risilla- Bueno, es tu día de descanso así que tú sabrás, pero por ahora párate para comer.

-Ya voy mamá- conteste frotándome los ojos para acabar de despertarme.

Mi madre me miró un momento, como si vacilara.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte ante su mirada

-Hoy no vinieron tus amigos ¿verdad?- fue su extraña pregunta, yo negué con la cabeza- me… me pareció ver a alguien más cuando entre, no debió ser nada- me explico sonriéndome.

Dude un momento, pensando en sí debería contarle lo ocurrido con BEN.

-Solo estábamos yo y BEN- dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Sigues con esa creepypasta?- me interrogo con una cara de "niños, nunca aprenderán"- ¿Tengo que suponer entonces que conseguiste el Majora´s Mask?

Mi madre era tan gamer como yo, era ella la que me había regalado mi primera consola- precisamente el Nintendo 64- y me había iniciado en lo que respecto a videojuegos se refería.

-Sip. Conseguí una buena copia del cartucho maldito de Zelda- conteste en tono de broma.

-Entonces tendrás que prestármelo- respondió de la misma manera.

-S-Solo no borres el archivo de GRACIAS, por favor- pedí intentando no parecer muy ansiosa.

-Lo hare, pero solo si estás sentada a la mesa en menos de 5 minutos- aceptó.

Yo me pare enseguida y salí corriendo en dirección al comedor haciéndola reír.

Salude a mi p-padre con gentileza antes de sentarme a comer. Últimamente mis padres discutían más o menos a menudo así que era un alivio verlos salir juntos y hablarse normalmente.

En cuanto acabe mi comida fui a mi cuarto y encendí el 64, empecé un nuevo archivo al que le puse BEN, me pareció buena idea, así siempre recordaría la experiencia que había vivido con aquel juego, no había sido agradable y sin embargo no deseaba olvidar a BEN… era un sádico de eso no me cabía duda, pero también sentía que era un espíritu triste… así que pensaba recordarle.

Jugué un rato más, hasta terminar el primer Templo, y al acabar me di el lujo de mirar unos momentos el expediente de GRACIAS. Al menos estaba segura de que algo había hecho para que me agradeciera, me había perdonado, su último mensaje había evitado que perdiera la cabeza.

Me fui a leer a mi cama antes de dormirme con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y me aliste para ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Se deben estar preguntando si no iba a la escuela pero no sean impacientes, ehehe, todo a su tiempo.

Limpie el local antes de abrir y luego me dedique a vagabundear por la Internet. El día estaba muy tranquilo, casi no había gente y nadie me había dejado un trabajo por hacer, por si fuera poco se me habían acabado las cosas por hacer en la red ¡Me aburría!~

-"¡Esperen!"- me dije acordándome de algo- Sí, puedo hacer eso.- enseguida teclee la página:

www. cleverbot. com

En alguno de los múltiples archivos que leí decía que BEN había hablado con Jadusable a través de Cleverbot. Este era un programa inteligente diseñado para poder tener charlas con él.

He aquí el inicio de nuestra conversación:

_Hola._

_Hola._

_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Cómo te llamas tu primero_

-Hehe, parece que ha Cleverbot no le gusta que sea descortés- dije riéndome.

_Me llamo Emily._

_Mucho gusto Emily._

_¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

_Cleverbot._

-Ya suponía que no era BEN.

_Mucho gusto Cleverbot._

_Sí._

_¿Tienes pasatiempos?_

_Sí._

_¿Cómo cuáles?_

_Zelda._

Me sorprendí un poco pero supuse que tenía acceso a la información en la web o bien aquello se lo había proporcionado alguien más en otra conversación.

_¿Te gusta mucho el juego?_

_Sí._

_A mí también me gusta mucho._

_Ya veo._

_¿Conoces a BEN Drowned?_

_Sí._

-Respondes muy afirmativamente- dije y escribí un poco escéptica de sus respuestas.

_¿Quieres hablar con él?- pregunto Cleverbot ignorando mi comentario anterior._

-Con que polifacético*- comente creyendo que Clever solo iba a fingir ser otra persona.

_Claro, hablare con él._

_… Hola Emily._

_Hola BEN._

_¿Dormiste bien anoche?_

_Sí, gracias por preguntar, ¿tú que tal dormiste?_

_Bien, aunque es un poco molesto dormir en la consola._

Me asombre en demasía ante aquella respuesta… y comprendí lo que pasaba.

_¿Eres realmente tú BEN?_

_Jejeje, sí ¿Quién pensabas que era?_

_Bueno… ¡Cleverbot!_

_Un pensamiento muy lógico._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Por un momento me asuste, pensé que BEN quizás solo me dejo ir para atormentarme más después.

_Hablar, nada más, no te asustes._

_Supongo que te creeré._

Hubo una larga pausa, cómo si BEN se estuviera pensando alguna cosa.

_… ¿Puedo decirte algo?_

_Sí._

_G-Gracias._

_¿Por qué? No hice nada._

_Eres la primera que llora por mí._

-¿En serio?- solté en voz alta.

_Sí… los demás solo me tenían miedo._

-¿Puedes oírme?- cuestione un poco bajo para que los 2 clientes que tenía no me oyeran.

_Sí, no tienes que teclear nada._

Eche un vistazo a los clientes: ambos tenían los audífonos puestos.

-¿Entonces Jadusable sí habló contigo así?

_Más o menos, sí._

-¿Y realmente supo lo que te pasó?

_Leíste lo que escribió ¿no?_

-Sí.

_Ahí lo tienes… no me gusta hablar de eso._

Me detuve un momento. Aquel sentimiento melancólico hizo presencia de nuevo, no pensaba insistir si él no quería hablar.

-Como quieras amigo- le dije apaciguándolo.

_¿Amigo?_

-Creo que puedo llamarte así ¿no?

_Sí… amiga._

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

_Háblame de ti; te busque en las escuelas cercanas._

-Mucha suerte con eso. No voy a la escuela.

¿Por qué?

_Tuve problemas en mi antigua escuela… muchas chicas se metían conmigo solo porque era aplicada. Decidí dejarlo por un rato, pero no quería quedarme sin hacer nada así que busque otra actividad; los encargados de aquí son conocidos de mi familia así que me dejaron quedarme._

Todo aquello lo tecleé. Me era difícil decirlo en voz alta, no me gustaba recordar los abusos que había sufrido.

BEN hizo una nueva pausa pero esta vez la pantalla comenzó a desfigurarse como si hubiera estática o interferencia, paró tan rápido como comenzó.

_Qué bueno que lo hiciste, esa gente es peligrosa._

-Lo sé- suponía que BEN había tenido una experiencia mortal con esas cosas así que preferí no seguir con el tema- Dime, ¿es verdad que eres un asesino psicópata de la Internet?

_Sí, vuelvo loca a la gente, literalmente. Luego ellos mismo acaban con el trabajo, jeje._

Bueno, modesto no era, y sutil menos.

-Entiendo, por poco y yo me sumó a la lista- me estremecí al pensarlo.

_No te voy a hacer nada a ti, nunca._

-¿Por qué?- no pude evitar la pregunta- Aun si llore eso no cambia nada.

_Simplemente… creo que me entiendes, eres la primera amiga humana que tengo desde que me convertí en esto._

Sonreí. Nunca nadie había pensado que era así de especial. Era inteligente ¿y qué? Hay miles de personas inteligentes en este planeta, eso era lo que los demás pensaban de mí, excepto BEN. Raro, un ente asesino me hace sentir tranquila y querida, debó estar tocada de la cabeza, ehehe.

-¿Te apetece jugar Majora's Mask conmigo cuando salga?

_Me encantaría._

Hablamos un rato más hasta que salí, a eso de las 4 pm. En ese lapso pude aprender un poco más de él. Lo más importante era que era muy amistoso (al menos conmigo, por lo que pude enterarme después) y qué a BEN no le gusta estar solo, pero al mismo tiempo la teme a la gente (a lo material en general) pues puede hacerle daño… también que es muy susceptible a cualquier cosa que le recuerde su pasado, no lo tolera, pero no se violenta sino que entra en pánico y depresión…

Yo si tiendo a tornarme agresiva cuando alguien menciona algo respecto a mi muerte, me enfurece, pero solo es ira para ocultar mis propias lágrimas, ocultar que todavía duele por dentro.

El mundo es una ironía: Descubrí la completa inhumanidad del último ser humano que esperaba, y aprendí que es el verdadero consuelo por parte de un proxy de cabellos dorados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un momento más calmado de la historia. Dato curioso es que la primera parte de la conversación la tome de una que tuve con Cleverbot hace un tiempo. Tuve que dividir el nombre de la pagina web para que no se borrara, espero haya servido. Advierto que los siguientes capitulos estan un poco más agresivos.

*polifacetico: alguien que hace diversas actividades o dicese de algo con muchas facetas o personalidades.


	6. Asesinada

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capitulo contiene bastante violencia y un asesinato.

Cap. 4: Asesinada

-¡Ya no más!- exclame por vencida soltando el mando y dejándome caer de espaldas al piso.

-¿Tan pronto te aburriste?- pregunto BEN.

No era su verdadera voz, más bien utilizaba los sonidos del juego para crear las palabras que quería decir, se oía más o menos como un distorsionador de voz. Vaya susto que me metió la primera vez que me habló.

-Nunca he sido muy buena en los juegos de carreras y ahora vienes ¡y me pateas el trasero astronómicamente!- martirice haciendo como que me afectaba.

-P-Perdón- se disculpó enseguida, capte un ligero miedo en su voz.

-Estaba fingiendo, BEN, no tienes que disculparte- le aclare algo preocupada- Soy tu amiga, no voy a enojarme contigo por algo tan trivial como que me ganes en un juego.

-T-Tienes razón.

-Cualquiera que lo haga no es tu amigo- señalé algo seria. Intuí que los que mataron a BEN eran cercanos a él.

-Los amigos no se hieren-susurró, casi podía imaginármelo con la cabeza gacha y al borde de las lágrimas, recordando su muerte.

-Veamos si eres igual de bueno en los juegos viejos ¡Quien gane más en las primeras 15 partidas elige el siguiente juego!- sugerí intentando animar el ambiente.

-Prepárate para perder- me advirtió BEN con, lo que me imagine era, una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y tenía razón, las 15 partidas las ganó él, estuve a punto de ganarle algunas pero hasta ahí llegó mi suerte.

Al final terminamos jugando en el DS por pedido de él, para que esta vez pudiera masacrarme en el "Phatom Hourglass" ¡Rayos! Es que como guerrero fantasma era formidable pero como Link era endemoniadamente escurridizo*.

Dimos por finalizado el juego cuando el reloj nos sorprendió dando la medianoche (mis padres no habían dicho nada porque nos habíamos mantenido bien calladitos). El marcador prefiero no decirlo, solo diré que desde ese día mi expediente dejo de estar invicto para pasar a ser un hazmerreír.

BEN me deseo buenas noches y yo le respondí igualmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de algo quebrandose fue lo que me despertó. Estaba sobresaltada, había estado soñando con gritos y golpes… quizás no había sido un sueño, hoy sé que aquello no lo era.

-¿Qué pasara?- me pregunte adormilada y algo asustada.

Me pare temblorosa, aquel sueño había sido tan real, con la carne de gallina debajo de mi pijama azul cielo di unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida antes de ver que esta se abría. Pensé que quizás una ladrón había entrado en la casa, que había un incendio o una fuga de gas, cualquier cosa… menos lo que entro por mi puerta.

Era **él**, él que solo fingió ser parte de mi familia, él que no le importó hacernos daño mientras consiguiera lo que quería. Me miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Qué bueno que estás despierta, nos vamos cariño- me dijo sin quitar aquella sonrisa, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que sus manos estaba manchadas de sangre.

-¿Está todo bien, papá? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunte más asustada aún, todavía sin comprender.

-Sí, todo está bien ahora- me dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola, como había hecho en incontables ocasiones.

Aun ahora tengo pesadillas con ello, tengo incontrolables arcadas que me hacen vomitar cualquier cosa que tenga en mi estómago, en mis retinas grabada la imagen de su mano a unos milímetros de la comisura de mis labios, teniéndola bañada…

-Se ha resistido un poco pero no volverá a molestarnos.

En… e-en l-la ¡LA SANGRE DE MI MADRE!

Esa frase me hizo retroceder aterrorizada, mi cerebro procesaba la información a mil por hora, llegando rápidamente a una conclusión: él había matado a mi madre… y estaba feliz por ello.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá?!- chille haciéndome para atrás y empezando a llorar.

-Sh, sh, sh, no te preocupes desde ahora tendrás una nueva mamá, ella es más bonita, con ella nunca peleare- me dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, mire sus ojos… no los reconocí.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Aléjate de mí!- le grite con toda la furia de la que fui capaz.

-Vamos, ya te acostumbraras a la idea- extendió sus manos hacía mí.

Yo retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con un pequeño librero que tenía en mi habitación, estaba atrapada.

Logró atrapar una de mis muñecas, jalándome hacia él. Comenzamos a forcejear, con mi única mano libre intentaba soltarme mientras que lanzaba ocasionales patadas para mantenerlo lejos; intentaba no perder el equilibrio, si caía sería mi fin.

No sé cómo ni exactamente cuánto tiempo después de que empezamos a pelear pero el caso es que en el forcejeo logre golpearle la cara, eso pareció activar alguna reacción salvaje en él porque enseguida me estaba azotando una y otra vez contra el librero. Mi cabeza daba contra la orilla con tanta fuerza que no tarde en sentir un líquido caliente bajar por mi nuca.

-¡So-lo-qui-ero-lo-me-jor-pa-ra-ti!- decía azotándome con cada silaba.

-¡Su-Suéltame! ¡Mataste a mi ma-madre!- vocifere como pude- ¡Tú hijo de puta!

-¡No se le habla así a tu padre!- grito violentándose más.

-¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE!- respondí llena de ira pero aún lloraba.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi cuerpo impactó contra el suelo causando un ruido sordo y que el dolor viajara por mi columna vertebral. Lo sentí encima de mí con sus manos alrededor de mi garganta, asfixiándome de a poco.

-Última oportunidad para recapacitar, jovencita- me advirtió, ya no gritaba pero su tono era el de un psicópata.

-V-Vete a l-la m-mi-mierda, ba-bastardo- dije con lo que me quedaba de aliento.

Me rompió el cuello en un instante, el sabor de la sangre me inundo la boca… y aun así no estaba muerta, no me quedaba casi nada de vida pero seguía consiente.

Él bastardo dejo la habitación sin muchos miramientos.

Fue ahí cuando una figura apareció a mi lado, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Lo reconocí enseguida, se parecía mucho a lo que había imaginado, claro que hay una gran diferencia de ver una imagen a verlo en persona…

Intente sonreírle, aunque seguramente no pude, después de todo me estaba ahogado con mi propia sangre.

Puso su mano sobre la mía, se sentía cálida, era reconfortante pues empezaba a sentir un frío terrible. Lágrimas negras caían de los ojos azules que se habían tornado negros… no me gustaba verlo llorar, pero no pude decírselo, tenía que conseguir el aliento para decirlo algo más importante.

-E-Es un g-gusto ve-verte, BEN- dije con mí último aliento antes de morir.

…

Aquí debería acabar esta historia pero realmente apenas comienza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, no fue muy explicito pero si hubo algo de violencia. En particular este capitulo lo sentí raro, sea que es la primera vez que mato un personaje de una manera mas o menos descriptiva. ¿Que les pareció? Les agradezco a todos los que estan leyendo esto y a los que dejen sus comentarios ¡Son lo que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

*Para quien no conozca el juego de "The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass" hay un minijuego que puedes jugar con otro jugador, este consistente en que por turnos un jugador es Link y el otro es 3 Soldados fantasmas, el objetivo es ir robandose las fuerzas y acumular puntos, el que tenga más fuerzas al final de determinado número de rondas gana.


	7. BEN Drowned

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene mucha violencia algo explicita y un asesinato.**

Cap. 5: BEN Drowned

Hola ¿hay alguien ahí? Como si importara, los humanos solo saben pensar en ellos mismos y hacer daño… o al menos eso creía.

Cuando me convertí en lo que soy pase una época solo, matando gente, pensando que todo el mundo quería herirme.

Luego conocí a los que eran como yo, hice amigos y, aunque me costó, deje que los demás se me acercaran.

Y cuando empezaba a creer que los humanos solo eran víctimas potenciales, la conocía a ella, a Emily. Era como los que me asesinaron, es decir, una humana de mi edad, pero al mismo tiempo era diametralmente opuesta, me entendía y no me tenía miedo… ni quería herirme. Desee que nuestra amistad pudiera durar para siempre… se me cumplió el deseo, pero no como yo quería… tuve que verla morir, no quería que muriera, quizás porque yo no lo decidí así, quizás porque estaba muriendo a manos de alguien en que confiaba igual que yo… quizás porque no quería ver morir a mi amiga, je, como si no supiera que fue eso.

…

¿Amigo? Hace mucho odiaba esa palabra, los que me asesinaron se hacían llamar mis amigos, mi mejor amigo fue el que me empujó directo hacía mi muerte…

En ese tiempo yo me llamaba Benjamín Peterson… ¿o acaso era Johnson? Je, ya ni recuerdo mi apellido, no tengo necesidad de ello.

Yo era un chico normal de 15 años, mi cabello era de un castaño claro, mis ojos eran azules- algo de lo que me enorgullecía- y tenía una altura promedio, aunque muchos dijeran que era bajito para mi edad (y aun ahora lo digan).

Mi persona y mi vida no eran nada fuera de lo común. Tenía dos hermanos menores, mi mamá era viuda pues mi padre había muerto en un accidente cuando mi hermano más pequeño todavía no nacía.

Así pues, mi madre era una mujer ocupada, trabajar y criar a 3 hijos al mismo tiempo no era tarea fácil. Por ser el mayor yo debía ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, no les voy a decir que era un santo, muchas veces maldije mi suerte, en que me preguntaba por qué demonios debía cuidar de mis hermanos, que pensaba que no era mi problema. Mas al final, yo obedecía, ya fuera por obligación o porque el rostro cansado de mi madre me hacía recapacitar.

Todo esto me ataba a mi casa, casi nunca salía, nunca fui un chico muy sociable de cualquier manera, aunque si era bastante amistoso. Quizás eso fue lo que impulso a mi mamá a regalarme mi primer videojuego: una consola de Nintendo 64.

Desde ese momento me enamore de los videojuegos y me hice fan de "The Legend of Zelda". Era un bonito escape de la realidad, creerse el pequeño héroe era mejor que solo ser Ben.

Procuraba hacer mis deberes antes de ponerme a jugar, porque una vez que empezaba era difícil pararme. Era lo único en lo que podía presumir de ser mejor que los demás… mejor incluso que mi mejor amigo.

Él y yo nos conocimos desde pequeños, nos llevábamos estupendo, más con el tiempo eso cambio, día a día las diferencias aumentaban, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes. Se llamaba Luke, atleta destacado en la escuela, guapo, las chicas lo perseguían, en fin, era el chico popular que todos querían y amaban. Y yo… yo era un Don Nadie.

Sin embargo, al menos podía decir que lo vencía en los videojuegos… de saber que eso me iba a matar, bueno, no sé si hubiera cambiado algo, además soy bastante feliz ahora.

La pesadilla comenzó- aunque yo no lo supe hasta después de que todo acabó- una tarde en que estábamos jugando videojuegos. Luke había llevado a una chica de nombre Crystal con toda la intención de presumir delante de ella, sin embargo, no le ayudaba el hecho de que yo lo venciera una y otra vez.

-¡He pateado tu pixeleado trasero, amigo mío!- recuerdo que le dije tras mí quinta victoria consecutiva.

Crystal se rio y me sonrió. Yo me sentía el ser más dichoso del mundo; entiéndanme, después de ser ignorando por todos era casi un milagro que una chica bonita me sonriera.

Cuando ellos se fueron Luke parecía algo molesto, pero nunca creí que aquello le afectaría como le afecto.

-¿Ya se fueron tus amigos?- pregunto mi mamá con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Sí, hemos terminado de jugar- le respondí con una sonrisa- la hemos pasado muy bien.

-Eso es bueno- dijo ella- Hijo, quiero darte algo así que cierra los ojos y extiende las manos.

Yo obedecí y casi al instante sentí un paquete rectangular en mis manos.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hice me encontré con una caja algo maltratada de la Nintendo con el emblema de la Majora's Mask en ella.

No me lo podía creer ¡Era el juego que había estado deseando desde hace tanto! Volví a sonreír y los ojos me brillaban.

Corría en ese entonces el año del 2001, un año después de que se lanzara ese juego pero aun así era difícil conseguirlo.

-No es un juego original, quizás ni siquiera sirva pero- empezó a decir mi mamá con una triste sonrisa pero yo la interrumpí con un abrazo.

¿Qué más daba si no era original? ¿Qué más daba si no servía? Lo importante es que ella se había tomado la molestia de comprármelo. Yo la quería mucho, aun la quiero, fue la mejor madre que pude haber tenido… y nunca se enteró de lo que me pasó, ella creyó toda su vida que morí en un accidente, alguna vez quise decírselo pero solo la hubiera asustado, al menos me queda el consuelo de que no deje que los bastardos se fueran impunes.

-Gracias mamá- le dije sinceramente aun abrazándola.

-De nada- respondió acariciándome la cabeza.

-¡A nuestro hermano le han regalado un juego nuevo!- gritaron mi hermanito y mi hermanita emocionados.

-¡Vamos a probarlo!- dije riendo.

Y así fue como ese día cerró con broche de oro… me pregunto si al Universo no le gusto que yo fuera feliz y por eso me mató.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante normales excepto porque estrenaba con entusiasmo mi nuevo videojuego. Sin embargo, antes de poder acabarlo hubo una excursión escolar, eran raras pero al menos salíamos a lugares interesantes; esta vez íbamos a un bosque cercano y nos quedaríamos ahí dos días, a mí me entusiasmaba la idea, el lugar me recordaba los paisajes de Hyrule.

Al principio era todo lo que esperaba, mi imaginación se desbordaba un poquito pensando que me encontraba en el Bosque Kokiri o en Los Bosques Perdidos mas todo empezó a ir mal en el instante en que me retaron a ir a aquel edificio abandonado.

Se decía que ahí habían asesinado a un muchacho y cualquiera que se acercara en la noche sería asesinado por su fantasma.

Fui muy idiota al aceptar ir.

Cuando entre tenía un mal presentimiento cómo si me observaran, ya desde antes lo tenía. Di unos cuantos pasos tembloroso y apuntando a todas partes con mi linterna.

Ya que empezaba a creer que nada malo me pasaría sentí un dedo frío posarse sobre mi cuello.

-Te has encontrado un destino terrible ¿no crees?- susurró una voz maliciosa.

Solté un grito, deje caer la linterna y salí corriendo de ahí completamente aterrado. Una vez fuera di grandes jadeos intentando recuperar el aire faltante y me enjuague un par de lágrimas que se me habían escapado; no era miedoso empero aquello si me había asustado.

Oí una risa burlona a mis espaldas así que voltee. Me encontré con Steve, un chico que era algo así como la mano derecha de Luke, que no paraba de reír.

-Jajaja, vaya llorón- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Debiste ver su cara!- grito en una carcajada corriendo hacia algo, o mejor dicho, hacia alguien a quien no había visto.

Un poco lejos pude ver a Luke y a Crystal riendo. Steve se reunió con ellos rápidamente.

Yo también me acerque, pensando que la broma había acabado, había sido un poco pesada ¿pero a quien no le han jugado una mala pasada en su vida?

-Casi me matan del susto, chicos- les dije acercándome.

Hasta que no estuve a su altura no me di cuenta de que actuaban extraño: Crystal tenía sus manos entrelazadas y las apretaba constantemente cómo si estuviera nerviosa, Steve se dedicaba a mirar a todos lados casi como si se estuviera asegurando de que no hubiera nadie cerca y, por último, Luke me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Casi me matan del susto- repetí no muy seguro de que decir o hacer.

-Quizás si lo hagamos- contesto Luke acentuando esa sonrisa que ya se me hacía maníaca- o puede que no lo hagamos si te disculpas.

Yo no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, no se me ocurría ningún motivo por el que tuviera que disculparme, es más, mejor se me ocurrían cosas por las que **ellos **tendrían que disculparse, empezando por la broma… aun así me disculpe, algo me decía que debía hacerlo.

-N-No sé a qué te refieres Luke pero…- dije algo vacilante- lo que sea que sea lo siento.

Y damas y caballeros, si han sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para ver las similitudes con lo que les hago sufrir a todos los que juegan mi cartucho de Majora's Mask, sabrán que viene ahora.

Aja, Luke se acercó a mí y sin que me diera cuenta sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un taser* que no dudó en usar conmigo. Afortunadamente aquella cosa no era de muy alto voltaje o no funcionaba bien, de haber sido lo contrario me hubiera desmayado y seguramente hubiera despertado en el otro mundo… de haber sido así yo nunca me hubiera vengando.

No perdí la conciencia pero a cambio sentí un dolor indescriptible cuando la corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que pensé que me iba a desgarrar las cuerdas vocales.

Entonces Luke alejó ese endemoniado aparato de mí, a penas y podía sostenerme en pie, poco más y me caía de rodillas. Mi mejor amigo se limitó a reír.

El miedo ya había hecho presa de mí pero conservaba la suficiente lucidez para saber que debía salir de ahí, así que solo recuperarme un poco salí corriendo.

Mi carrera fue frenética y bastante alocada, como ya les dije el miedo me tenía en sus garras así que corrí sin rumbo fijo.

Los podía oír detrás de mí, persiguiéndome, como si fuera una extraña temporada de caza en la que yo era la presa y ellos los cazadores. Una carcajada de Luke me hizo estremecerse, sin embargo, me alegre de que sonara lejana.

Más no por eso aminore el paso, si todavía podía oírlos quería decir que aún no la libraba.

En mi huida me tropecé y me di contra una roca, sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado. Temí por mi vida, oía a mis perseguidores acercarse, pero pasaron de largo sin ver mi cuerpo medio oculto entre la maleza.

Así que hui en dirección contraria a la que ellos habían tomado, más cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando casi me di de narices contra Steve.

-Ya me imaginaba que andabas por aquí, pequeña rata- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Esta vez el odio empujo a mi cuerpo e intente, literalmente, asesinar al bastardo. Pero mis manos nunca alcanzaron su cuello, él era más fuerte.

-Esto no te hace ningún bien, he-he- dijo carcajeándose de mí y por segunda vez en la noche sentí los voltios recorrer mi cuerpo- ¡Está aquí, Luke!- llamó.

Por lo visto no estaba muy lejos pues no tarde en oírlo llegar. Steve se rio con más ganas, supongo que le hacía gracia saber que Luke me mataría sin pensarlo mucho. Crystal no estaba con él.

Me tire contra Luke con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir. Mi mejor amigo solo se hizo a un lado esperando que callera, justo lo que yo quería, por segunda y última vez me les escape.

-"Por favor… que alguien me ayude"- pensé comenzando a llorar, todas las heridas que me había hecho comenzaban a pasarme cuenta, especialmente mi costado.

-¡NO DEBISTE HACER ESO!- me grito Luke yendo en pos mío.

Lo ignore y acelere, maldiciendo estar tan jodidamente solo en aquel maldito bosque. Quería encontrar a alguien, a alguien que me ayudara, estaba desesperado, cualquiera era bienvenido… ese fue mi gran error.

-¡No debiste hacer eso!- volví a escucharlos gritar, me estaban alcanzando.

-¡Ben!- grito una voz más delicada y al voltear me encontré con Crystal- ¡allá hay un puente, úsalo para escapar!- me grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo no dude en seguir la dirección que me había indicado.

Al llegar me horroricé al comprobar que tal puente no existía ¡Había caído en una trampa! Quise huir pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba acorralado.

-No debiste hacer eso- volvió a repetir Luke agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa- ¿Últimas palabras, Benny?- pregunto sin soltarme a pesar de mis intentos por escapar.

Pensaba gritar, suplicar, rogar por clemencia, decir cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejara ir pero en lugar de eso toda mi ira y dolor se acumuló en mi interior haciendo que de mi boca saliera todo lo contrario.

-Primera: No me llames Benny, hijo de puta- respondí con una sonrisa burlona que nada tenía que hacer en mi rostro- y en segunda: ¡Juró por mi archivo no completo de Majora's Mask que me vengare de cada uno de ustedes!- chille con mi cara convertida en una mueca de absoluto odio y despreció.

-Como quieras- acepto Luke, mi mejor amigo, antes de empujarme directamente al río.

Me hundí como una maldita roca, hasta el fondo, sintiendo como se me escapaba la vida, luchando por respirar.

Y en ese momento, en el que se supone que mi cerebro y pulmones se quedaban sin oxígeno, lo comprendí. Comprendí a que se refería con "no debiste hacer eso": se refería a que no debí haberme burlado de él, que no debí haberlo dejado en ridículo… solo por eso me hicieron pasar ese infierno hasta matarme…

Lo que ellos no sabían es que no debieron hacer eso, jeje… BEN Drowned ya había nacido, así es, la estatua en la que me convertí representaba todos mis malos pensamientos y sentimientos, al final ellos fueron quienes ganaron la batalla.

No supe como pero desperté ya dentro del cartucho sabiendo cómo moverme a través de él. Ya planeada como iba ser mi venganza la puse en marcha.

El primero fue Luke, pues al ser mi mejor amigo mi mamá le regalo mis juegos a él. Lo volví loco, completamente loco, al punto de que quiso suicidarse solo para ya no verme más, pero le salió mal y terminó recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico. Al cual fui a visitarlo, una vez que pude moverme libremente para matarlo de un paro cardíaco.

Luego fue Crystal, que muy de acuerdo a su nombre se rompió en mil pedazos nada más reconocerme. Fue bella hasta el final, debo admitirlo, aunque la cara de absoluto terror que tenía cuando se voló los sesos de un balazo fue mucho más hermosa que la sonrisa que me dedico aquel día.

Al último fue Steve, a él no lo mate, si lo atormente mucho pero no era mi intención matarlo. A esas alturas ya era consciente de que me encontraba encerrado en el cartucho. Si mataba a Steve me quedaría solo y sin víctimas, así que intente convencerlo de que la pesadilla se acabaría si le daba el juego a alguien más, pero el muy idiota se mató de una sobredosis; afortunadamente su padre vendió sus cosas luego de divorciarse de su esposa.

Ahí fue cuando Jadusable llegó y me llevó. Yo había adquirido un sádico placer por volver locos a todos los que se me cruzaran, empero al mismo tiempo quería ser libre. Por eso me comunique con Jadusable y, aunque lo hizo por accidente, me libero para poder atormentar a todos en la Internet… solo por eso lo deje vivir aun cuando después me negó, bueno, fue la primera persona en comprenderme realmente aun si me tenía miedo, de cualquier manera no necesitaba que mis víctimas estuvieran sobre aviso.

Como ya dije, un tiempo estuve solo, hasta que conocí a los demás e hice amistad con ellos. Nunca fui un compañero, no al menos durante ese tiempo, casi nunca salía del ordenador, el mundo físico no me gustaba.

Pero de que hice amigos los hice, como Jeff que era mi mejor amigo o Slenderman-sama al que considero un padre.

Tiempo después mi juego cayó en manos de una chica no más grande que yo cuando era humano. Hacía mucho que no "jugaba" Majora's Mask con alguien, así que planeaba divertirme mucho.

Ella logró sorprenderme mucho, empezando porque no intento borrar la partida de "BEN" sino que entro en ella directamente y siguiendo porque decidió jugar todo de corrido.

El asombro se volvió incredulidad cuando la oí llorar por mí. Era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba, y lo único que atine a hacer fue darle las gracias y evitar que se suicidara.

La vigile un rato mientras dormía, preguntándome que había de diferente en ella. Dormí en su consola sin haber encontrado una respuesta.

Al día siguiente me encontré buscándola por todas las escuelas de la zona, para al final acabar encontrándola en un Internet platicando con Cleverbot, ni yo mismo se porque decidí iniciar una charla con ella.

Pero lo cierto es que fue muy entretenida y Emily me invitó a jugar con ella. Era extraño, me sentía como cuando estaba vivo, o mejor dicho, me sentía como en los momentos felices cuando estaba vivo.

Pero una vez más todo se fue al carajo, esa misma noche la asesinó su propio padre, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no se supone que un proxy como yo deba ayudar a los humanos.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar salir y quedarme con ella en sus últimos momentos, intentando darle el consuelo que yo no tuve en mi muerte. Comencé a llorar, no era algo que no hiciera con frecuencia pero si llevaba un buen tiempo sin llorar por otra persona.

-E-Es un g-gusto ve-verte, BEN-me dijo sonriéndome antes de morir.

Una furia asesina me invadió, ella si había sido una amiga, ella no merecía morir como murió. No me importaba si Lord Zalgo me torturaba por sentir compasión ¡iba a matar a ese miserable cabrón!, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz me interrumpió.

-B-BEN ¿eres tú?

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Emily, quien me miraba tan asombrada y confundida como yo. Y sin embargo, ya no era la misma Emily que yo había conocido, podía ver a esa nueva Emily saliendo del cuerpo que había matado aquel bastardo. Ella estaba muerta sin duda… y se había vuelto algo como yo.

Oí a su padre volver a la habitación y en un acto reflejo jale la mano de mi amiga y nos zambullí a ambos en el televisor antes de darme cuenta de que era el único con la habilidad de entrar en los aparatos electrónicos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto Emily con molestia.

Una vez más la mire claramente sorprendido, al parecer es de las pocas personas que pueden dejarme aturdido.

Sin decir una palabra la abrace sinceramente agradecido de que estuviera conmigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, esto es lo que yo creo que le pasó a BEN, solo es mi humilde opinión no es nada confirmado ni algo por el estilo, si tu tienes una opinión diferente no me opngo solo que esta es la versión en que se basara mi historia, nada más.

*taser: es una aparato de uso policiaco (generalmente) que manda una descarga electrica atraves de la victima, seguramente lo has llegado a ver alguna serie de detectives o suspenso. He aquí una imagen de u modelo parecido al que uso el bastardo de Luke:

www. nopuedocreer.

com/ quelohayan

inventado /wp-content

/images /2011

/03

/YJ344B .jpg (ya saben, solo junten la pagina y ya tienen el link, que si no lo hago la pagina me lo borra).

Gracias por leer.


	8. Buena hija

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene un alto contenido de violencia y una muy bien merecida venganza pero bastante sangrienta.**

Cap. 6: Buena hija

POV Emily

Le correspondí el abrazo a BEN, todavía estaba un poco aturdida pero unos momentos bastaron para que la realidad me golpeara como un martillo: estaba muerta, recién me habían asesinado y a mi madre también. Me eche a llorar, BEN recargó mi cabeza en su hombro- cosa que no fue muy difícil pues yo era uno o dos centímetros más baja que él- para consolarme.

Mis lágrimas era negras, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista pues dejaban surcos rojos en mis mejillas, eran coágulos de sangre; mis sollozos se oían como gorgoritos a medida que la sangre subía por mi garganta, recordándome que había muerto con la tráquea destrozada.

Me obligue a parar mi llanto y a separarme de BEN.

-¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó cuando lo aparte.

-No es nada, solo que no quiero mancharte de sangre- conteste limpiando los rastros de mis lágrimas y haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

-No es algo con lo que no pueda lidiar- me contestó mi amigo de ojos azules riéndose.

-Supongo…-murmure.

Entonces me di cuenta de que mi pijama estaba echa un desastre. La espalda de la blusa se hallaba empapada de la sangre que había escurrido de mi nuca y el resto tenía motas de sangre que seguramente habían venido de las manos de mi asesino.

-¿No tienes un poco de ropa que me prestes?- pregunte asqueada de mi aspecto, no me preocupaba mi sangre si no la de mi madre que había quedado impregnada en la pijama.

-Creo que tengo algo que te puede quedar, espérame aquí- me dijo antes de irse como un chispazo.

Al no tener nada que hacer me dedique a examinar el paisaje. Este era un gran campo de pasto verde, si no hubiera sido por la enorme construcción del Clock Town no hubiera reconocido los campos de Termina.

-Así que así es como se siente estar dentro de un videojuego- me dije cavilando, después de seguir consciente aun muerta ya nada me sorprende, al menos no muy frecuentemente- ya aquí no es muy distinto a la realidad.

Camine un poco por la planicie, pensando en que sería de mi vida… o mi muerte ¡Lo que fuera! Simplemente no sabía que pasaría conmigo ¿Podría quedarme con BEN?... Solo de algo estaba segura: quería venganza.

-Parece que alguien ya está planeando como asesinar- dijo BEN haciéndome pegar un pequeño salto.

-¿También lees mentes?- pregunte levantando una ceja.

-No, solo he visto muchas veces esa expresión- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- en Jeff es casi su expresión habitual.

-¿Entonces las demás creepypastas son ciertas?- interrogue un poco shockeada. Una cosa era que BEN fuera verdad y otra que todos lo fueran, me sorprende que la raza humana siga viva.

-Pues sí, lo son, la mayoría hasta más que yo- respondió con una media sonrisa- ya los conocerás, pero primero hay un par de cosas que debes hacer.

Me confundí ¿conocer al resto de las creepypastas? Quien sabría lo que estaría pensando ese glitch elfico, yo no, de eso estaba segura.

-Solo hay dos cosas que se me vienen a la mente-le dije dejándole sus planes a él- darme un baño, y destrozar a mi asesino- expuse haciendo una mueca fiera con la última frase.

-Perfecto, la venganza es importante, es lo que te trajo aquí- me aseguró componiendo una sonrisa que abarcaba la mitad de su cara y sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso.

-… Me parece que es por ti que estoy aquí- confesé, aquello era una sensación que tenía desde el momento en que había despertado.

-No quieras cargarme a mí el muerto- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-No te estoy culpando de nada- señale frunciendo el ceño levemente y siguiéndole- solo digo que más que para vengarme me quiero quedar para estar contigo- explique un poco avergonzada, aquello sonaba como una confesión de amor aunque mis sentimientos por BEN nunca han ido por esos lares.

-¿Qué no te importa tú venganza?- pregunto serio, tal vez hasta algo ofendido.

-Claro que sí- conteste ofendida yo también- quiero destrozar cada fibra de ese cabrón hijo de puta y mandarlo al infierno en mil pedazos- aquellas palabras salieron agresivas y un sentimiento de impaciencia invadió mi cuerpo entero, deseando poder hacerlo ya- sin embargo, cuando te vi tan triste no pude evitar sentirme mal por dejarte solo- dije calmándome al instante.

-Eres muy compasiva- me dijo volteándome a ver con una mirada agradecida.

-Cualidad que solo tengo contigo- asegure con mi primera sonrisa sincera desde que había muerto- pronto veras lo sádica que puedo ser.

-Eso espero- dijo extendiéndome en un montoncito de ropa que traía en las manos, en el cual yo no había reparado antes.

Lo tome y vi que era un traje completo de Link de color morado, lo único que no coincidía era una blusa negra de mangas más o menos largas con una franja azul en el cuello.

-Pensé que no querrías llevar solo la túnica sobre el torso así que tome esa blusa de entre tu ropa- menciono BEN en tono despreocupado reanudando la caminata.

-Gracias- agradecí.

De repente el paisaje cambió abruptamente; pasamos de estar en los Campos de Termina a estar en la Gran Bahía. Supuse que era obra de mi compañero.

-Yo te esperare allá- me dijo BEN señalando la pequeña estructura que estaba al inicio de la playa- tu báñate con tranquilidad.

Vi que BEN miraba el mar con cierto resentimiento.

-¿Le tienes miedo al agua?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

-Terror diría yo- respondió nervioso- a penas y aguanto la ducha, nunca usare una bañera, odio la lluvia y las grandes masas de agua me ponen nervioso- explico con rapidez.

-Vaya vida la tuya- dije compadeciéndome- me pregunto si yo también tengo traumas.

-Con el tiempo lo averiguaras, Srita. Cuello Roto- dijo riéndose.

-Espero que ese no sea mi nombre oficial porque se oye horroroso- espeté aunque sonriendo- piensa en algo mejor Mr. Drowned- dije antes de irme.

-Jajaja, lo hare- respondió BEN con una carcajada amistosa.

Deje la ropa que me había dado en una pequeña roca y me desvestí sin pensarlo mucho. Me lave lo mejor que pude y noté que varias cosas en mí habían cambiado: mis orejas ahora eran como las de BEN, largas y puntiagudas, mis ojos eran de color rojo pero no como si estuvieran inyectados de sangre si no que parecía su color natural, el pelo de mi nuca había quedado teñido de rojo en el lugar donde me había sangrado y por último, lo que me desagrado de todo: cuatro marcas purpureas- después de que les quite la sangre- se instalaban en mi cuello, las marcas que dejaron los dedos de mi asesino, y no podría dejar de sentir repulsión por ellas hasta que no lo matara a él.

Me cambie sintiéndome algo rara, nunca en mi vida había utilizado una túnica pero debía admitir que me gustaba como me veía. La túnica, los pantalones cortos- que apenas se veían debajo de esta- y el gorro todo de color morado complementados con las botas y el cinturón cafés, me hacían tener el aspecto de un Link Violeta pero en mujer.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunte una vez volví a donde estaba mi amigo.

-Pareces mi hermana- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra parecerme a ti, pero no entiendo porque mis orejas tomaron esta forma.

-Tal vez se deba a que estaba cerca cuando moriste- aventuró pensativo- o bien, inconscientemente deseabas ser una elfa.

-Pues mejor elfa que enana- rebatí- siempre me critican por mi altura.

-Bienvenida al club- me dijo en son de burla- y prepárate porque conozco a alguien que no desaprovechará la oportunidad de recordártelo.

-Genial, la historia de mi vida- murmure fingiendo enojo- … Quiero vengarme ya- dije, mi tono había cambiado a uno serio y contenido, ocultando la impaciencia que me comía por dentro.

-Tendrás que esperar, acaba de salir- me comunicó igual de serio, dudó un momento antes de agregar:- se llevó tu cuerpo.

-Seguramente va ir a tirarlo en alguna parte- deduje; extrañamente mis restos mortales no me importaban- … ¿Se llevó… a mi madre también?

-No.

-Bien, entonces lo matare en cuanto vuelva- asegure tensándome- antes de que toque e-el cuerpo de mi madre.

Más difícil que aceptar mi propia muerte era aceptar la suya, ¿Cómo podía esfumarse alguien que te había deseado buenas noches hacía unas horas? ¿Cómo? ¡Era antinatural!

-¿Ya pensaste como lo vas a hacer?- inquirió BEN sacándome de mi espiral de pensamientos que no me llevarían a nada, justo lo que él quería.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo con mis propias manos- dije apretando los puños- y dejándole claro mi mensaje.

-Me gusta como piensas… se parece mucho a como yo lo hago- comentó felizmente, como si aquella fuera una conversación normal, en ese momento pensé que quizás para un proxy si lo sería- te recomiendo que lo planees bien.

-Claro, no quiero arruinar su fabulosa muerte- concorde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

…

POV General

El corpulento hombre se dejó caer en la silla enfrente de su computadora de escritorio, dispuesto a hacer un par de ofertas por internet, necesitaba dinero para su nueva vida; comenzaría deshaciéndose de todos los videojuegos de aquella niña.

Algo que cabe señalar de este hombre, además de su corpulencia y fuerza, es que a pesar del grave desorden mental que padece sabe cuáles son las reglas de este mundo, por ende, sabe que lo que hace a ojos de la ley es un crimen, empero, dentro de sí tiene una única regla por la que rige su vida: cualquiera que le haga daño o se le oponga no puede ser parte de su familia y merece ser destruido.

Eso lo decidió el día que mato a su madre con una sobredosis de su medicamento, bueno, era cierto que esta se lo merecía pues se había vuelto una arpía después de que su marido la dejara y se desquitaba con sus hijos, sobre todo con él por ser hombre…

Una vez que los eliminaba así mismo lo hacía en su mente, de ahí que creyera que la muchacha a la que había asesinado- y que tenía el mismo cabello negro alborotado de él- era "una niña" y no su hija. Lo mismo pasaba con el cuerpo de la mujer que se encontraba en la sala.

Volvamos con él: Acaba de terminar de subir las ofertas con las fotos de los objetos (con una cámara que le compro a su esposa, pero eso tampoco lo recuerda, es más, ni siquiera noto el desastre en la habitación de la joven dueña de los juegos cuando tomo las fotografías). Está sorprendido, ya que una compradora ha salido casi inmediatamente y se quiere llevar todas las consolas, más allá de eso, desea iniciar una conversación por chat con él.

La compradora le dice que estaría en la sala de chat que proporciona la página y le da su seudónimo: 1408HE11Murdered. Se le hace un nombre raro y hasta algo morboso pero, como ya dijimos, no es ningún tonto, sabe que debe vender todas las cosas que pueda antes de largarse de ahí, así pues, acepta hablar con la extraña compradora.

_*R0b3rt0333 se ha unido a Lotuyoesmí *_

R0b3rt0333: Hola.

1408HE11Murdered: Mucho gusto.

R0b3rt0333: Entonces ¿Piensas comprarme todas las consolas?

1408HE11Murdered: ¿Comprar? No, ehehe ¿Por qué debería pagar por algo que es mío?

R0b3rt0333: ¿Pero qué? Esas cosas son mías.

1408HE11Murdered: No, no lo son, son mías, ya te lo he dicho.

R0b3rt0333: Estás loca.

1408HE11Murdered: Lo estoy, pero ese no es el punto.

R0b3rt0333: No me importa tú punto, si no piensas comprar nada me largo, las venderé a alguien más.

Y sin esperar respuesta nuestro hombre va a cerrar la ventana pero antes de poder hacerlo le llega una respuesta del otro usuario, una que no debería ser posible:

1408HE11Murdered: No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas No toques mis cosas…

Una larga lista sigue con esa misma frase.

Como si no fuera suficientemente aterrador, ventanas emergentes surgen sin parar con distintos tipos de letra y color pero todas con el mismo mensaje:

NO TOQUES MIS COSAS HIJO DE PUTA

De los altavoces de la computadora comienza a salir una canción a alto volumen… le suena de algo, aquella niña ¿no acaso se la había oído un par de veces? ¿Acaso…?

-_Vamos, da un paso adentro, y entenderás_-oye una voz cantando a sus espaldas y el verdadero terror le llega, porque conoce esa voz- _Dime lo que necesitas, dime lo que sea._

Roberto se voltea y encuentra a una chica de vestimenta morada y pupilas rojas como las llamas del infierno mirándolo atentamente.

_Lo que imaginas tú lo veras_

_¿Qué esperas de mí?_

_No puedo vivir esta… mentira_

-Bastardo ¿te acuerdas de mí?- le dice la niña con una sonrisa que es imposible pues, literalmente, va de oreja a oreja- Si no lo haces, miserable cabrón, quizás esto te lo recuerde.

Un _crack_ se oye sobre la música cuando la chica disloca su cuello en un ángulo antinatural.

_¡Odiando! Yo canto mis palabras_

_He pensado en ese sentimiento_

_Con los cadáveres de tu vida por todas partes_

_Tú realmente quieres que sea un buen hijo ¿por qué?_

_Me haces sentir como nadie_

-E-Emily- dice el hombre recordando de repente lo que se supone ya olvidó.

-¡CORRECTO!- exclama la chica escupiendo un buen trago de sangre a los pies de nuestro hombre- ¡BINGO MALDITO CABRÓN!

Este hombre loco, contiene sus ganas de matar a esa niña- aunque ya duda que sea una niña- aun después de todas las groserías que le ha dicho, cosa que no ha dejado pasar sin castigo desde su madre, al menos no se ha atrevido a golpearlo. Las retiene porque en el fondo le tiene miedo a la muchacha de cabellos negros delante de él.

_Déjame arruinar lo evidente_

-Vine a matarte, hijo de puta- le asegura su antigua hija volviendo a exhibir esa sádica sonrisa, ahora sus dientes están manchados de sangre.

_No dejes que me hunda_

_Libérame de tu vida_

_Dentro de mi corazón moribundo_

Nuestro hombre se le tira encima nada más termina de decir aquella frase que para él no tiene sentido. Aun así Emily lo esquiva con facilidad para agarrarlo del pelo de la nuca y tirarlo al suelo; le saca el aire de una patada y se sube encima de él. A Roberto no le pasa por alto que es la misma posición en que él la mató…

¿La mató? La mató ¡La mató! En cuanto esa verdad llega a su cerebro por fin comprende a lo que se enfrenta ¡Es hilarante! ¡Si ella está muerta no puede volver a matarla! ¡Hahahaha!

_Tus sueños, nunca los voy a cumplir_

_No pondré esa mierda sobre mí_

_Déjame vivir mí… vida_

Ella tampoco mide palabra, de su túnica desprende una aguja que ya tiene preparada una gran hilacha de hilo.

Con una única mirada de "espero que esto te duela mucho, bastardo" empieza su labor: cocerle la boca.

Solo sentir la afilada aguja en su piel le hace soltarle un puñetazo que Emily para con el antebrazo. Un rodillazo lo vuelve a dejar sin el necesario oxígeno.

Emily clava las manos de su ex-padre al suelo con dos enormes clavos- que Roberto identifica como salidos de sus propias herramientas guardadas en el garaje – que al parecer alguien más en la habitación le lanzó. Por martillo utiliza solo sus puños, es extremadamente fuerte.

Mientras la canción continua la niña no duda en reanudar lo que estaba haciendo. El dolor que le causó al clavarle las manos ha dejado a nuestro hombre semiconsciente pero aun así la afilada espina de metal poco a poco le va recordando donde está… y que le está haciendo.

Emily tararea al ritmo de la música mientras termina de hilar, sin hacer caso de las patadas que su asesino suelta; ahora ella es más fuerte, eso le gusta, es lo justo, la justicia viene en muchas formas y para ella esta es la más placentera.

Al terminar se medió levanta para ver su obra terminada.

-Así ya no podrás decir mentiras, idiota de mierda- dice la joven riéndose.

Cuál es su sorpresa cuando el hombre que creía imposibilitado se levanta- atravesándose completamente las manos en el proceso- y la tira de espaldas al suelo.

Una chispa de miedo se dispara en los ojos de Emily, aquello le recuerda demasiado a su reciente fallecimiento.

-No importa que seas, eres inferior a mí- Roberto le advierte a la niña con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Las pupilas rojas brillan con ira y de una patada se saca al hombre de encima, este escupe sangre por lo duro del golpe.

Emily lo vuele a tirar, esta vez de cara al suelo, sin importarle mucho si se rompe algo al impactar contra este. Sube a la espalda de su asesino y pone sus manos alrededor de la garganta del pobre diablo.

_¡Tú quieres que sea algo que nunca seré!_

_¡Tú quieres que sea algo que nunca seré!_

_Yo canto mis palabras_

_Yo no pensaba eso_

-_Con los cadáveres de tú vida por todas parte_s- canta cerrando su agarre en el cuello del otro- Tú _realmente quieres que sea una buena hija ¿Por qué? Me haces sentir como nadie_

Y la vida de aquel demente que fue conocido como Roberto se acaba en el instante en que la que alguna vez fue su hija, luego su víctima y finalmente su ejecutora le arranca la cabeza de un simple tirón llevándose un buen cacho de columna vertebral con ella.

_Cadáveres por todas partes_

_Cadáveres por todas partes_

_Cadáveres por todas partes_

POV Emily

Arroje su cabeza sin cuidado alguno.

-¡Ehehe, ehehe! ¡¿Ahora quién es el inferior cabrón?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ehehe!- me carcajee sin poder parar.

Sabía que acababa de matar, que volvía a estar llena bañada en sangre pero simplemente no podía detener mi risa, estaba tan contenta.

-¡Ehehe!- me reí por última vez antes de poder controlarme.

No era la única feliz, BEN me miraba con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía.

-Ahora si podemos marcharnos en paz- me dijo soltando una risita.

-Solo hay una cosa más, vuelvo enseguida- dije y rápidamente fui a mi cuarto.

En cinco segundos ya estaba de vuelta. Le extendí un pequeño Nintendo DS de color negro a BEN.

-¿Y esto por qué es?- me pregunto tomándolo algo sorprendido.

-No sé, no podré llevarme mis consolas así que al menos quiero que tú tengas esta- conteste encogiéndome de hombros- por ganarme más de 15 partidas anoche, ehehe.

-Lo que tú digas- respondió con una media sonrisa- ¿tú no llevas ningún recuerdo?- inquirió.

-Mi fiel reproductor, nada más- conteste señalando el pequeño aparato de color violeta metálico.

BEN asintió y sin decir más nos sumergimos en el monitor de la computadora… No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero no haber traumado nadie con este capitulo, lo cierto es que fue un poco dificil de escribir, es la primera vez que hago algo tan sangriento, pero yo también tenía muchas ganas de matar al cabrón malnacido así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo ;D.

La canción que utilice se llama Dead bodies everywhere de Korn, les dejo el link de la canción: www. youtube watch?v=kKXQby CMAxY&list= PL71 shN6Zwd6 my1Qk Jl0OfriD jlSq9fqSg.

A partir del siguiente capitulo saldran las demás creepypastas y empenzaremos a entrar en el romance, así que no desesperen mis lectores, se los traere pronto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme comentarios! ¡Es un gran apoyo que tomo en cuenta!


	9. Proxy

Cap. 7: Proxy

Mi segundo baño del día duró menos que el anterior, estaba ansiosa por saber que planeaba BEN, sin mencionar, claro, la emoción que me causaba pensar que iba a conocer a las demás creepypastas.

Siempre fui una gran entusiasta de todo lo tenebroso y oscuro, mi sueño era experimentarlo de primera mano- aun si eso me costaba la vida-; claro que eso no impedía que mis instintos de fujoshi salieran a flote. Eso sí, nunca dejaría que BEN se enterara de que pensaba que hacía estupenda pareja con Jeff… a menos que él demostrara estar de acuerdo.

No quería que él me odiara, sin embargo, no encontraba problema en fastidiar a los demás ¿Qué es lo peor que me podrían hacer? Ya estaba muerta… y no pensaba que un par de bromas fueran para tanto.

-¿Lista?- pregunto el glitch rubio- Puede que sea un viajecito algo mareante.

-No importa, estoy impaciente por conocer a los demás- respondí con una sonrisa.

BEN tomó mi mano asintiendo, listo para conducirme a través de los datos hacia donde el resto de los tenebrosos personajes residían.

POV General

Emily intento recordar todo lo que pudo del trayecto y de cómo se movía BEN a través de este, pronto ella misma tendría que hacer esa clase de viajes sola… para poder llegar hasta sus víctimas.

Al final alcanzaron la luz de un monitor que utilizaron como salida; ahora se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto sin muchas cosas, solo había una cama que parecía nunca haber sido usada, una mesita de noche, la computadora y un televisor que tenía una consola de 64 conectada.

-Bienvenida al Underealm, (N/A: Algo así como el Reino de Abajo o el Inframundo)- le dijo BEN a Emily en cuanto entraron.- este es mi cuarto.

-Viven en una casa muy linda- dijo la ojirojo un poco dubitativa.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un castillo herrumbroso o quizás una casa sucia en medio de la nada?- pregunto el rubio- El Underealm se parece mucho al mundo de los humanos.

-No, no es que no creyera eso- contesto Emily- solo… no esperaba haber acertado. Ahora me dirás que quien los cuida es Slenderman- dijo risueña.

-De hecho sí- respondió BEN acallando las risas de la azabache- los fans han acertado en más cosas de las que nunca sabrán, por lo visto tú eras uno de ellos.

-Sí, ahora estoy del otro lado y se siente raro- comentó la muchacha algo nerviosa y hasta con algo de miedo- ¿D-De verdad van a ace-aceptarme? Y-Yo no sé a do-donde i-iría s-si- las lágrimas descendían por sus pálidas mejillas dejando un rastro carmesí, una gran soledad la invadía.

BEN sabía muy bien que era todo lo que le quedaba a Emily, al menos por ahora, él mismo había experimentado lo que se sentía y era comprensible que a la azabache le asustara el pensamiento de que la alejaran de él. Así pues la abrazo para confortarla.

-Ya verás cómo todo sale bien- la calmó con voz serena- no hay manera en que no te acepten, después de todo has demostrado poder matar con los ojos cerrados.

Emily le sonrió ante el comentario ya tranquilizada.

-¡BEN! ¿¡Eres tú!?- pregunto una voz que, lamentablemente, el glitch conocía y era al último que quería ver en ese momento dada su tendencia a intentar asesinar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Quédate detrás de mí- le susurró a la ojirojo.

-Así que ya regresaste-dijo Jeff entrando al cuarto sin siquiera tocar- que bien porque Slenderman quería ver- las palabras murieron en sus labios en cuanto reparo en la presencia de la chica.

Enseguida los ojos del asesino brillaron con ese toque demente que siempre tenía al matar; era algo así como impulso, todos pasaron por una época en la que Jeff intento matarlos aunque a algunos (los que ya estaban muertos) no les importaba.

Pero dada la poca tolerancia que presentaba Emily a que alguien se violentara con ella, aquello podía terminar mal.

-Umm… H-Hola- saludo la azabache detrás de BEN; temblaba un poco, podía ser que Jeff fuera su segunda creepypasta favorita pero era el que más la asustaba, y la miradita que tenía sobre ella no le ayudaba- m-me llamó Emily.

-Jeff, cálmate, veras ella- se intentó explicar el de ojos azules.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el joven Killer ya había pasado de él y había tomado a la chica por el cuello azotándola contra la pared.

Emily se había quedado congelado en una mueca de terror, aunque BEN sabía que por dentro su mente debía estar corriendo a mil por hora. La computadora y el televisor se prendieron pero lo único que transmitían era estática, el foco de la habitación estalló; el rubio bien sabía que su amiga tenía una gran energía espiritual y eso era lo que le proporcionaba su gran fuerza (y la fuente de está era su ira y su sentimiento de traición)… y lo que ahora provocaba esos fenómenos en la electricidad.

Jeff parecía ajeno a todo esto y ni lento ni perezoso clavó su cuchillo entre las costillas de la chica, en el instante en que lo hizo los aparatos electrónicos se apagaron como si se les hubiera ido la corriente.

-Suéltame- murmuró Emily.

-¿Eh?- soltó Jeff algo sorprendido de que no estuviera gritando de dolor o al menos llorando.

-¡Que me sueltes pedazo de alcornoque! ¡¿Que no ves que duele cabrón?!- grito la muchacha con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Qué acaso aparte de descortés eres sordo?! – reclamó como si no tuviera una arma punzo cortante en las costillas.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial la mente del Killer procesó los insultos que le estaba dirigiendo…y decidió contestarle igual.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ALCORNOQUE, ENANA?!

-Vaya, eres más estúpido de lo que pensé- comento Emily componiendo una sonrisa burlona- ¿A que otro alcornoque ves aparte de ti?

-Va a ser un placer aniquilarte, pulga- aseguró Jeff agarrando su cuchillo con más fuerza.

-Quiero ver que lo hagas- lo retó la de los ojos negros.

BEN solo los observaba con una gotita cayéndole por la nuca, al menos no se estaban matando, no literalmente al menos, aunque por cómo se miraban uno diría que era exactamente lo que querían.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto una voz autoritaria de adulto mientras la alta figura de Slenderman hacía acto de presencia.

-Slenderman-sama- llamó BEN enseguida antes de que algo pasara y las cosas se enredaran más- he traído a una nueva creepy, iba a presentársela pero…

-Jeff hizo de las suyas de nuevo- completo otra voz.

A los costados de Slenderman se encontraban dos proxies enmascarados, mejor conocidos como Hoodie y Masky, siendo el segundo el que había hablado, los proxies de uno de los web shows más famosos y los que casi siempre se podía ver junto con el "Operador".

-Sí, algo así- aceptó BEN- e-ella es mi amiga- agregó algo dubitativo.

El semblante de Slenderman se ablando enseguida, quería a BEN casi como un hijo (aunque nunca lo decía en voz alta) y no quería verlo con esa cara de preocupación.

-Me llamo Emily Murdered- intervino la mencionada.

La azabache tomo la mano que sostenía el cuchillo por la muñeca y la apartó de un jalón.

-Me debes un traje, Sonrisitas- le dijo señalando la mancha roja que se había formado en la túnica.

-¿Sonrisitas?- interrogó Jeff con un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos.

-Ehehe, está bien- dijo Emily sonriendo- dejemos de pelearnos- le extendió una mano en señal de paz.

Todavía algo escéptico el mayor acepto su mano. Era un apretón amistoso hasta que Emily cerró su agarre de manera que los huesos de la mano de Jeff crujieran dolorosamente.

-¡Eso dolió enana idiota!- se quejó el joven asesino.

-Me lo debías sonrisitas-arguyó la elfa con diversión antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Hoodie?- llamó Masky.

-¿Sí?- respondió su compañero.

-Volviste a comprarme las píldoras equivocadas ¿verdad?- inquirió el proxy de la máscara blanca- porque estoy viendo doble.

-¿Eh?

-La última vez que vi teníamos solo un elfo no dos, incluso son de distintos colores- explico Masky.

Hoodie dejó escapar una leve risa, su compañero podía ser a veces un poco ingenuo, aunque sabía muy bien que solo lo aparentaba, tal y como al encapuchado le gustaba.

-No es una alucinación, yo también veo a la chica- aseguró Hoodie- seguro nos va a decir que es su hermana perdida o algo así.

Slenderman alcanzo a oír el final de esa pequeña conversación, preguntándose lo mismo que todos los demás.

-No tengo ningún parentesco con BEN- aseguró Emily negando con sus manos.

-Solo nos conocimos en circunstancias un poco raras y nos hicimos amigos- completo BEN.

Antes que Slenderman pudiera preguntar qué circunstancias habían sido esas una nueva voz se sumó a la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡BEN Y Jeff por fin rompieron su tregua y comenzaron a pelearse de nuevo?- interrogo una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ondulado.

La seguían el pelinegro de máscara azul conocido como Eyeless Jack y otro chico de cabellos desordenados y castaños.

-Pues no, Sally, al parecer Jeff encontró a alguien más con quien discutir- le informo Masky.

La chiquilla observo a Emily un momento antes de que sus ojitos se iluminaran y corriera felizmente hacía ella.

-¡Por fin! ¡Una hermana!- exclamó abrazando a la de ojos rojos por la cintura.

Esto se le hizo muy tierno a la otra chica que le correspondió el gesto acariciando la cabeza.

-Al menos así dejara de intentar peinarnos- comento Jack. Su voz se oía rara, bueno, realmente no se oía ya que se comunicaba telepáticamente al no tener cuerdas vocales.

-Pero si te veías muy bien de coletas- dijo Hoodie y, aunque no lo pudiera ver debajo de su máscara de tela, Jack sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Muy chistoso- contesto este con tono mordaz.

El de máscara azul tenía manchas de lo que parecía licuado por toda su sudadera y careta; Masky y Hoodie, al reparar en esto, se le quedaron viendo fijamente, como divagando.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Eyeless algo a la defensiva.

-No, nada- contestaron los otros dos apresuradamente, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué te paso?- quiso saber BEN.

-Estábamos preparando el almuerzo, cuando de repente la licuadora se volvió loca- respondió.

-Oops, creo que fue mi culpa, perdón- se disculpó Emily algo avergonzada.

-No importa, los accidentes pasan ¿o no?- la dispensó Jack antes de mirar al muchacho castaño, que igual que él estaba lleno de manchas.

Emily clavo sus ojos en él. Para ser un creepy se veía muy normal, tenía unos ojos verdes muy lindos y su cara le sonaba de algo pero no sabía ubicarlo.

-Hey BEN, dile a tu hermana que deje de mirar raro a mi hermano- pidió Jeff abrazando a su amigo por los hombros.

-Díselo tú mismo y no me abraces- rebatió el elfo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas e intentando apartar al Killer sin mucho éxito.

-Que rudo- dijo Jeff sin soltarlo por molestar, sabía que el contacto físico ponía nervioso al rubio, y no es como si a él le molestara estar cerca del glitch.

-¿Hermano?- intervino Emily mirándolos de reojo, sin perderse detalle.

-Sí, MI hermano- subrayo Jeff, como si no fuera a entender.

-Mi nombres Liu- se presentó el de ojos verdes- Liu Woods, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, Liu- respondió la azabache con un leve rosa en el rostro, que no le pasó desapercibido a BEN.

-¿Verdad que no se parecen en nada?- pregunto Sally sonriente- Liu es muy agradable mientras que Jeff solo sabe molestar- dijo como si nada.

-B-Bueno, yo no lo diría así- tartamudeo Emily- "Aunque si estaba pensando que no se parecen demasiado físicamente, al menos el cabello les crece igual".

-No digas eso, Sally- la amonesto Liu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras tanto el trío de proxies enmascarados intentaba contener sus risas. No fue de asombrar que Jeff volviera a sentir deseos de sangre y no tardo en ir detrás de aquellos tres, quienes no dudaron en salir corriendo.

-¿Pero por qué corres Jack?- pregunto Hoodie en medio de esa carrera por sus vidas.

-¡Si tú ya estás muerto!- concordó Masky.

-Las puñaladas siguen doliendo ¿saben?- respondió el aludido que, aunque no se le notara, tenía cara de susto debajo de la máscara.

-¡Buen punto!- concordaron los otros dos.

-¡Los voy a mandar a dormir!- grito Jeff con una sonrisa maníaca más grande que la de costumbre.

-¡Es demasiado temprano para irse a dormir!- contesto el trío acelerando el paso.

-Igual que siempre- dijo Liu con un suspiro.

-Uno diría que ya debieron aprender a mantener la boca cerrada- comento Sally.

-Supongo que es su manera de convivir- aventuro BEN.

-¿Y esto pasa muy seguido?- interrogo Emily.

-Todo el tiempo- contestaron los demás riéndose, risa que se le contagio a la azabache.

Slenderman se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, harto de que lo ignoraran. Todos callaron al instante.

-Perdón- dijeron los dos elfos al mismo tiempo.

-No importa- los dispenso Slenderman- tengo que conocer bien la historia, así que vengan conmigo ustedes dos.

-Vamos Sally, hay que terminar de hacer el almuerzo ya que Jack va estar ocupado un rato- dijo Liu ofreciéndole su mano a la pequeña.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos, hermana, BEN!- aceptó la niña yendo hacia Liu y despidiéndose con la mano.

-No vemos, Sally, Liu- correspondió Emily con una sonrisa.

Una vez que los dos castaños se fueron, Slenderman los guio hasta lo que parecía un estudio o al menos una oficina llena de papeles. Todo el trayecto Emily miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor, el lugar parecía una casa normal aunque un poco antigua, de esa clase que aparecen en las películas de terror; al parecer la casa era grande y se encontraban en el segundo piso, que era el que se utilizaba para las habitaciones de los proxies por lo que pudo ver en las plaquitas que tenían cada puerta en el largo pasillo en forma de T invertida, siendo el cuarto de BEN uno de los extremos. Una escalera era lo que lo comunicaba con la planta baja. El estudio se encontraba en lo que sería el pasillo principal.

Una vez ahí le contaron a Slenderman su historia con pelos y señales, desde el momento en que Emily había comprado el cartucho hasta que había consumado su venganza, alternando los puntos de vista de cada uno.

-Muy bien, creo que Emily no tendrá ningún problema para volverse una proxy- dijo la entidad sin cara al terminar de oír el relato- aunque Zalgo tiene la última palabra en eso, pero ese asunto lo arreglaremos mañana. BEN voy a necesitar que partas a dar informe otra vez, de inmediato.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el glitch.

-Por ahora retírense.

Y con eso los dos de fans de Zelda se retiraron. Una vez fuera, BEN miro a Emily un tanto interrogante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Bien, me alegra poder ser una proxy- contesto la azabache con una sonrisa cansada- todos me han agradado, incluso Jeff, aunque ha sido un día algo largo.

-Sí, que bueno que todos te hayan agradado- se alegró BEN y dejo ver una sonrisa maliciosa- pero sobretodo Liu ¿no?

Emily se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrió de vuelta.

-Que buen ojo- dijo riéndose- tienes razón, Liu más que el resto.

-Se notó, cuidado porque Jeff es sobreprotector- se rio el glitch.

-Ya encontrare la forma de pasar de él- aseguró su amiga- ¿y tú? ¿Desde cuándo?- interrogo con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo qué?- dijo BEN confundido.

-Desde cuando te gusta Jeff- aclaró Emily.


End file.
